Lawbot Courthouse
The Courthouse is the home of the Chief Justice. Up to eight toons can enter at a time to fight him if they have completed their Lawbot suit and have the correct number of Jury Notices. The Lobby The battle can be entered (after retrieving all of the cog suit parts from Professor Flake) by creating a Boarding Group, or by just entering the elevator itself with other toons. The Cog Battle After you've launched the elevator, you will enter the Chief Justice's courtroom. The CJ will say, "Hmm what's on the docket today? Aha, we have a Toon on trial! The prosecution's case is strong. And here are the public defenders. Wait a minute.... you're Toons!" When he finds out you are toons, you will have to fight many rounds of cogs ranging from levels 8-12; but this battle is much shorter than the CFO battle. thumb|300px|right|The Battle Video The Cannon Round When you're done fighting the cogs, the CJ will say "Bah, so you passed the bar exam! Jury selection will now commence." At this point the Toon who is on trial, named Bumpy Bumblebehr, will say, "Oh no, they're putting only cogs on the jury! Quick, use these cannons to shoot Toons into the jury chairs!" Your toon will take a miniature cannon, throw it on the ground, and it will become normal sized. Use your cannons to shoot NPCs into the jury seats. Lawbot cogs will fly down to take the seats back. You need at least eight toons in the seats to get a balanced scale in the next round. When the 60-second timer expires, Bumpy Bumblebehr will say "Cool! There are (number) Toons on the jury!" The Scaling Battle There are two roles in the final round of the CJ. You can throw evidence at the Scales of Injustice, or stun the lawyer cogs. To throw evidence, grab evidence from Bumpy Bumblebehr, and hit the scale until it reaches the bottom. Watch out, cogs throw evidence at their side of the scale too. To attack you, the CJ will say, "(Toon Name), I find you in contempt of court!" That means the CJ is directing all the Cogs to throw evidence at that toon. When he says "You're all in contempt of court," he will jump! Be careful with the gavels; they will take away 20 laff points if they crush you, or 2 if you simply touch them. These gavels tend to aim for spots close to the scales. The second role of the CJ is stunning the lawyer cogs. The purpose of stunning is threefold; to stop the cogs from throwing evidence at their side of the scale, to give everyone a laff bonus, and to make the toons' evidence heavier. To stun the cogs, throw evidence at them. They will be stunned for a certain amount of time and will not throw evidence. If all the Cogs are stunned at the same time, you will get 2 times heavier evidence weight for about 20 seconds, and everyone will get 10 laff points. Another role you can play is giving your team laff points by throwing evidence at the toon. When you're done, the CJ will say "Impossible! The defense won? No. I declare a mistrial! A new one will be scheduled. Hrrmph. I'll be in my chambers." He will return to his chambers, you will do your victory dance and Bumpy Bumblebehr will give you a reward, a cog summon. The summons are cog invasion, cog building, and cog. Which one you get depends on the levels of suits in your group. If you fail then the C.J will say, "I find in favor of the plantiff" and you will go sad, but you can keep your gags. Trivia *If you are a high level cog in the CJ and if you get low bonus weight, Bumpy Bumblebehr will say, "Oh no, this is the toughest case!" *Unlike the CFO and VP, the difficulty of the CJ battle depends on your team's cog disguises. *The Cog Summons reward depends on the toons' cog disguises. *The CJ battle is the only cog boss battle without skelecogs. *During the cannon round, most Toons usually wait until there is 25 seconds left until Toons fire their cannons. *The CJ will turn red if the Toons hit their side of the scale, but turns green if the Cogs hit their side of the scale. *If a toon hits the CJ scale, then it will actually work! *Bumpy Bumblebehr used to give a bonus weight to your evidence if your jury stand did not have many toons on it. Gallery Injustice-661x435.jpg|The Chief Justice Category:Lawbot HQ Category:Cog HQs Category:Member Access Locations